Over 4,000 micro-processors currently operate the systems of a modern vehicle. Such micro-processors are currently used to control important vehicle systems, such as the ignition system, the fuel mixture and flow, the transmission system, and anti-lock braking systems. Each system is prone to malfunction, which may result in poor performance or complete breakdown of the vehicle. Upon such a malfunction, repair shops must subject the vehicle's systems to a series of diagnostic tests to locate the problematic system, thereby increasing the cost of repairs and maintenance on the vehicle.
In addition, vehicle manufacturers spend a great deal of time and money researching and testing such systems and may not learn of poorly designed systems for many years. This delay decreases the ability of vehicle manufacturers to quickly and efficiently replace poorly designed systems and, eventually, leads to increased costs to consumers. Moreover, vehicle manufacturers would benefit from information, on a real-time basis, relating to how their vehicles are being driven, how their vehicles are performing with respect to, for example, gas mileage, brakes, accidents, parts replacements, etc. In addition, consumers can get first hand up to the minute information regarding vehicle performance before they purchase the vehicle. Such information allows manufacturers to design better, more efficient vehicles for realistic driving styles.
There are many other entities, in addition to the vehicle manufacturers, that would benefit from such collected information. For example, hospitals, insurance companies, the Department of Motor Vehicles (DMV), the Department of Transportation (DOT), law enforcement, environmental monitoring companies, and vehicle repair shops, to name a few.
Thus, there is a need for a Highway Information Network which is capable of receiving real-time data regarding operation of a vehicle's systems and driver's driving patterns and transmitting the same to various external entities and devices.